


Rabbits Open Up Over Time

by CapriciousVanity



Series: How to Care for Your Rabbits [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a request.</p><p>PwP Beta!Noiz with lots of toys, fisting, and basically lots of anal play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits Open Up Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like, without the slightest plot, that everyone's a bit out of character, so i hope you really do enjoy literally no plot and very loose characterization. I apologize for the latter.

Noiz whimpered, eyes closed as he tried to fit another large, smooth bead into his ass. He was down to the last two, but he couldn’t hold anymore. His abdomen started to feel stretched and full. Shaking slightly, he tried to reach for the cord to no avail.

“Let me,” said Mink, shirtless and somewhat flush.

He picked up the cord and clicked the switch. The anal beads began to vibrate. Noiz instinctively grasped a button on his hat, mouth agape as his moans caught in his throat. He couldn’t see Mink’s smirk, too caught up in the heat of his pleasure. His voice jumped and hitched as Mink tugged the cord, pulling out one of the beads and stretching Noiz’s asshole.

“Don’t get too hot, now. We only just started,” said Koujaku, stroking Noiz’s cheek. He was also minimally dressed, loose kimono tied lazily in the front, a length of rope in hand.

“Do you like it when I pull them out? Or, do you like them better inside?”

Noiz had a hard time registering the man’s playful tone. His back had arched off the pillows he laid on, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Mink pulled out another bead, counting them in his head; three more to go. His large hand wandered Noiz’s thigh, gliding over his smooth skin, the piercings at his hip, naval, and idly toying with the small balls of metal. Slowly, Mink pulled another bead out of Noiz’s ass, listening carefully to the changes in his voice.

“I wonder how much you can fit inside,” Koujaku muttered as Mink pulled out the last two beads.

“Can you feel it?” asked Mink.

Noiz nodded.

“Yeah… It stretches really far, so it hurts.”

“And you like it, right?”

“Yeah…”

Mink squeezed Noiz’s cock, pulling along the piercings as he stroked, drawing out Noiz’s voice.

He reached for the boy’s necklace, idly playing with the skulls before moving down, fingers gliding over Noiz’s pubescent chest.

“Turn around,” ordered Koujaku. “My turn.”

Noiz sat on his knees, resting his face in his arms. Koujaku took back his arms and began to wrap the rope around his wrists, knotting it, then move to his biceps. He ran his fingers underneath, to make sure it was tight enough, but not pinching any skin. Noiz would complain about it, assuring that he wouldn’t feel it, but Koujaku still refused to hurt him. He was occasionally reluctant to hurt him even consensually. He made Noiz sit up to wrap rope around his chest and abdomen, making the last knot back at his wrists with enough length to make a leash.

Mink slid on a long glove and dipped his fingers in cream. He pushed his fingers into Noiz’s tight hole, curling them inside.

“You’re still tight, but it’s easy to move.”

Bring back his fingers, he smeared an abundance of cream along his glove, pushing two fingers back inside Noiz. He scissored him briefly before adding a third fingers, curling them and listening to Noiz’s quiet little mewls. He added a forth and pushed them as far as he could, curling his fingers slowly, thrusting his hand shallowly. Koujaku sat in front of Noiz, stroking his own hard cock.

“Mm.. Big Brother.”

“Yes, Noiz?”

“Big Brother… I want to suck your cock.”

“Only suck?”

“I want to drink the cum from your cock, Big Brother. Fuck my face until I’m sore.”

Koujaku pried his own hand from his prick, hand over his face as drips of blood fell from his nose. It wasn’t much, but he wiped it with his sleeve.

“Damn… Call me that again.”

“Big Brother.”

“Ah…”

Noiz bit his lip, head down agains the pillows.

“Mm… Daddy.”

“Can you still feel it?” asked Mink.

Noiz nodded mutely.

“Good. Ready?”

“J-just hurry up, old man!”

Mink stroked the dip of Noiz’s back as he added his thumb, knowing Noiz’s childish insults held no malice to them.

“Call me Daddy.”

“Mmff… Daddy! Please fuck me.”

Slowly and carefully pushing his hand inside Noiz’s tight walls, he turned his wrist just slightly. The boy stiffened underneath him. He shivered. Koujaku lifted Noiz’s face, eyes cloudy and lips a little plump from biting.

“Wrap those cute lips around my dick, then,” he muttered, stroking Noiz’s bottom lip with his thumb.

Noiz opened his mouth, taking in Koujaku’s cock. Mink pulled his hand back and forth, up to his wrist. The only sounds in the room were Noiz’s heavy breaths and lewd wet sounds.

“Mm… Ng…”

Noiz managed a few incoherent sounds as Mink continued to push his hand inside. His mouth took up Koujaku’s cock as the man also thrust into his mouth. Noiz tried to hollow his cheeks, but was having a hard time moving as he was tied up and held down. Mink’s fingers felt around gingerly, finally coming to the boy’s sensitive spot. He aimed for that as he thrust his hand, careful not to be too rough. Noiz squirmed, unable to move his arms. He popped away from Koujaku’s cock.

“Hhh..! Harder!”

“I cant.”

“Please..!”

Mink sighed, weak to the young teen’s pleas. Koujaku took away Noiz’s hat, setting it aside and held a tight grip hold in Noiz’s hair, a little more aggressive than usual. He rolled the strands of hair between his fingers before holding Noiz up by his hair.

“Hey. Weren’t you begging to suck my cock just a second ago? You want me to cum all over your face? Work for it.”

Koujaku gave Mink the end of the rope, helping Noiz sit up slightly as he took in Koujaku’s prick again. Koujaku thrust into him as Mink held him up by the rope, wrapping it twice then thrice around his arm. He thrust his hand somewhat quicker inside him, closing his hand with every thrust forward and opening every pull back. Noiz tried to gyrate his hips back against Mink’s large hand, simultaneously managing to bob against Koujaku’s thrusting hips.

Mink finally pulled out; Noiz’s face red from not only pleasure but embarrassment due to the loud wet sounds of Mink’s glove and hand. He flattened his tongue along Koujaku’s cock, having removed his piercing earlier.

“Mm… Noiz. You like using your mouth, don’t you. Do you like it? Do you like being fucked by us?”

Noiz tried to nod, breathing through his nose. Koujaku took him by his hair and bobbed his head along his cock.

Mink moved to a clutter of toys not too far, leaving Koujaku to facefuck the young teen. He hummed and moaned along the man’s cock, sucking hard every pull back. Picking up a few toys, Mink pressed his hand to Noiz’s thigh, gliding up his cheeks and along his spine, feeling every bump. He slid a rigid vibrator into Noiz’s sleek ass, twisting it slightly. He added another as far as he could. Noiz’s ass took them all up easily, even if his was stiff underneath.

Noiz huffed against Koujaku’s cock and the man pulled him off his dick to let him speak, alling out, “Daddy…! More! Give me more, Daddy!”

“Hey, don’t you want my cock in your ass too?” remarked Koujaku.

Noiz gave him a whimper. Mink and Koujaku couldn’t help but think of how cute he was like this. Mink unzipped his pants and slipped a cock sheath over his prick, rolling his hand over his red tip to spread the lube that was still on his hands. He pushed into Noiz slowly, pulling out and trying again. He held Noiz up, spreading his legs for Koujaku to join. Noiz was especially tight against both their cocks. He clenched his jaw, feeling how tight inside it was with the toys. Noiz’s chest was heaving as he breathed.

“Mm… More! Big Brother..! Daddy, please!”

“I’m trying.”

“Be patient.” Koujaku kissed Noiz’s cheek and nuzzled into his neck, taking a deep breath.

“Mm… I love the way your hair smells.”

Mink sheathed himself balls deep, staying still for Noiz to quit his struggling. Koujaku wasn’t far behind, pushing himself up to the hilt. He turned on each of the vibrators, faltering as they buzzed along his cock. Noiz opened his mouth to gasp, arms stretched out and his fingers interlocked. Mink moved back slowly and thrust his hips forward, actually shuddering from the vibrations. He rolled his hips into Noiz, quick to feeling his orgasm build. Koujaku grit teeth as he rocked his hips and pulled Noiz into his thrusts, his own rasping moans mixed with both  Mink’s low, guttural voice and Noiz’s mewling.

“Da-addy..!! Daddy…! _Big Brother!_ ”

Mink leaned over slightly, fucking harder into Noiz along side Koujaku’s disjointed thrusts.

“Ng..! Hh! Noiz..! Noiz, use our names…”

Koujaku kissed along Noiz’s shoulder, taking hold of his hand. Mink’s hand cupped over both of theirs, holding tightly.

“Ah! Mink! _Koujaku..!_ ”

Koujaku was first to give in, coming into Noiz’s stretched ass. His cum dripped down along the buzzing toys. Mink wrapped his arms around the both of them, biting Noiz’s neck piercings as he came next. Determined to make Noiz cum, both Koujaku and Mink fought off their sensitivities to fuck him until their voices were an indistinguishable menagerie as Noiz finally came. The young teen was shaky, drool and subtle tears coloring his face.

They turned off the toys and untied him. They both helped clean him up with lukewarm water, caressing him lovingly. Noiz may not be able to feel it, but they were sure to add ointment to the sores. They showered him with kisses and kind words until he fell asleep.


End file.
